garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Code: Earth
This is article is about the episode. You may be looking for the code itself. ---- Code: Earth is the 25th episode of Code Lyoko and the penultimate episode of Season 1. It was first aired on May 21st, 2004. Synopsis At the start of this episode, Jeremie announces that he has completed his materialization program for Aelita. They want to try it out after class, but Jim catches them in the act, saying that they're gonna stay put until they tell him what their secret is. Principal Delmas shows up just in time and scolds Jim for being paranoid. (During this particular scene, Jim calls Team Lyoko "these little devils", indicating his overly strict paranoid attitude). Later at the Factory, Jeremie virtualizes Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich to the Forest Sector. When Jeremie places the CD into the supercomputer he is shocked that it is the wrong one; it is only a music video for Odd's song, 'Break Break Break Dance'. Jeremie must go back to his dorm room to pick up the right CD, while the others wait in the Tower until he comes back. Jeremie manages to get to his dorm room and retrieve the real CD, however, Jim once again finds him (calling Jeremie a "miserable little brat"), still determined to discover their secret, chases him down the steps and orders him to stop. Jeremie tumbles on the stairs and breaks his ankle during the heated chase, causing some of the students who watched him fall to blame Jim for the accident, including Heidi Klinger. Jeremie is taken to the Infirmary, and Jim is fired by Principal Delmas for allowing his paranoid actions to cause harm to a student. Jim feels guilty for what he has done, however, and decides to go into the infirmary to talk to Jeremie. Jeremie, who is now stuck in the infirmary with no way to reach the others still in Lyoko, decides to tell Jim the truth; that his suspicions were right all along. He offers to tell Principal Delmas the whole thing, about Lyoko and the Factory, so that Jim can get his job back - on the condition that Jim carries him to the Factory. Jim agrees, and takes Jeremie there. While the others are waiting in the Tower, a Megatank shows up and when Ulrich, Yumi and Odd show up to protect the tower, it devirtualizes Yumi and Odd. Ulrich can destroy it, but another shows up to destroy the Tower before Aelita can be materialize to Earth. Ulrich tries to protect the Tower from Megatank's laser with his katana as long as he can. In the meantime, Jeremie loads the Materialization Program. Aelita stands in the middle of the platform, rises up until the middle of the Tower where the program starts to work. Ulrich, still protecting the tower, is soon devirtualized by the shot of the Megatank and the shot also hits the Tower. The Tower can still hold after, and inside it, Aelita starts to materializes. X.A.N.A. tries to stop her, but he is too late: Aelita appears in one of the Scanners. She opened her eyes and seeing Jeremie, who is welcoming her by saying, "Welcome to Earth, Aelita!". Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Code Terre. *Jeremie calls the nurse Dorothy after she's finished fixing up his ankle. *Jim is made a team member in this episode, albeit temporarily. *It is mentioned that Odd made a song called "Break Break Break Dance." *Aelita arrives on earth for the first time. Errors *When the group arrives at the the tower, it's activated. A couple of scenes later it's deactivated and than activated again. *When Jeremie asks Yolanda if he could use the bathroom, she says that the doctor insists that Jeremie stay off his feet, even though it was actually Yolanda who told him that. Gallery Episode ca:Codi: Terra es:Código: Tierra fr:Code Terre pl:Odcinek 25 "Kod: Ziemia" pt:Código: Terra ru:Код - Земля Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Code: Earth